digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Patamon (Golden Digivice)
Patamon is one of the main Digimons character in " ". |gender=Male |relatives= |fresh=Poyomon |in-training=Tokomon |rookie='Patamon' |champion=Angemon |ultimate=MagnaAngemon |mega=Seraphimon |mega2=ShadowSeraphimon |DNApartner=Ankylomon |DNAultimate=Shakkoumon |DNAmega=Vikemon }} Descrition Patamon is a Rookie Digimon who has a generous, friendly and brave personnality, but he's very childish. the only thing which he wants is Katarina's attention and he will make everything for get it. Attacks *'Boom Bubble': Sucks in air then spits it out all at once as an air bullet. *''Hane Binta': Strikes the opponent with its big ears. *'Air Gust': Inflates its body and spits out clouds. Other Forms In The Golden Digivice, Patamon raises several forms, in spite of his Rookie form is the one that he sets mostly. '''Poyomon's Digi-Egg' Poyomon Poyomon is Patamon's Fresh form. Attacks *'Kyouryoku San no Awa': Spits powerfully acidic bubbles from its mouth to defend itself from intruders. Tokomon Tokomon is Patamon's In-Training form. He was in this form when he met Katarina. He resumes to this form after using his Ultimate form. Attacks *'Bite': Suddenly opens its mouth wide, and snaps at the opponent with the fangs growing closely packed within. *'Bubble Blow': Produces bubbles from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. Angemon Angemon is Patamon's Champion form. He take this form for the first time to fight Mozaemon along with Gargomon. Attacks *'Hand of Fate': Strikes the opponent with its fist shining gold. It may also fire a beam of energy from its fist. *'Angel Rod': Attacks with its "Angel Rod". *'Omni Typhoon': Creates a divine tornado. MagnaAngemon MagnaAngemon is Patamon's Ultimate form. He uses his sword, Excalibur, to punish quite those who would like to hurt his friends. Attacks *'Gate of Destiny': Manifests a door to subspace from which there is no return, and consigns the opponent to oblivion through it. The gate can also fire a blast of light, or transport the opponent to another location. *'Excalibur': Draws "Excalibur" from its right arm. *'Magna Antidote': Cures allies of their ailments. *'Soul Vanisher': Attacks a foe with purifying energy. *'Angel Rod': Attacks with its "Angel Rod". Seraphimon Seraphimon is Patamon's Mega form. He is against the violence, but if somebody tries to hurt his friends, Seraphimon becomes capable of the worst atrocities. Attacks *'Seven Heavens': Fires seven super-heated spheres of sacred light at the opponent. *'Rising Halo': Uses the deepest mystery to convert its mortal life into a Big Bang. *'Hallowed Knuckle': Launches an orb of light. *'Excalibur': Attacks with the holy sword Excalibur generated from the armor on its right forearm. *'Hallowed Ascension': Calls down powerful bolts of divine lightning. ShadowSeraphimon ShadowSeraphimon is Patamon's Rage Mode. Patamon has a pure heart, so he can only use this form in case of emergency, like when Katarina is seriously wounded. Attacks *'Seven Hells': Fires seven spheres of dark energy which can coalesce into a pyre of energy in a dark version of Seraphimon's Seven Heavens. *'Shadow Starburst': Calls lightning to race across body while clutching foe. *'Shadow Shockwave': Flicks hand to release an invisible shockwave. Shakkoumon Shakkoumon is the DNA digivolve of Angemon and Ankylomon. He is wise but slow. Attacks *'Justice Beam': Radiates red laser beams from its eyes that can reach 100000° at their focal point. *'Kachina Bombs': Fires clay disks from its waist. Vikemon Vikemon is Shakkoumon's Mega level. He seems old but he stills powerful and agile. Attacks *'Arctic Blizzard': Momentarily brings the surrounding atmosphere to absolute zero, flash-freezing the opponent, who it then smashes with Mjöllnir. The attack is named after the fact that the opponent's smashed body becomes like a blizzard. *'Mjollnir': Uses the morning star on its back to unleash powerful hits. *'Viking Flare': Uses the morning star on its back to unleash powerful hits. *'Bazooka Howl': Howls with all of its berserker rage.